C'est pas D'ma Faute
by Mimosa31
Summary: Je suis dans la merde. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi. Qu'ai-je donc pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi les frères Uchiha s'en prennent à moi ? Voilà mon tout premier PWP, c'est un peu dure a résumer.
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est pas d'ma faute !

_**Hello !**_

_**Holala encore une fois je ne respecte pas mes propres délais. Cette histoire aurait logiquement dû être publiée pour le 9 mars (jour de mon anniv) mais bon une fois de plus c'est loupé. Pourtant pour une fois j'ai une excuse bêton. Mon disque dur m'a fait ses adieux avant de me lâcher suivit de très près par mon pc. La poisse ! **_

_**Donc voilà ma toute première fiction PWP (plot what plot), ça fait du bien !**_

_**Cette histoire est un Two-shot (encore une première) c'est juste de l'humour et y a rien à comprendre. Le caractère des personnages n'est pas spécialement respecté donc j'assume l'OOC donc pas besoin de m'en faire la remarque en review si cela choque certain.**_

_**Comme toujours je remercie ma bêta FanGirl2.0 : tu vois finalement j'ai fini par la poster cette histoire après plus de six long mois d'hésitation. Bravo pour ta patience.**_

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto sensei, sauf la bêtise qui est bien de moi, désolé._

**_Couple_**_: Sasu/Naru Ita/Naru et puis aussi du n'importe quoi du genre un threesome… non vraiment n'importe quoi je vous jure. _

**_Genre_**_: je ne sais faire que du yaoi c'est triste me direz-vous. Oui je manque atrocement d'imagination, je vais aller me suicider me tailladant avec un bout de papier (c'est du Florence Foresti). _

**_Rating_**_: M. amplement justifié parce que je suis vulgaire et voilà. Je sais que ça ne plait pas à certains alors il faut passer votre chemin. Circulez-y a rien à voir. _

**_Résumé :_**_Comment voulez-vous que je vous résume ça ? C'est un PWP !_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin !**_

* * *

**C'est ****Pas ****D'****Ma ****Faute****!**

_**Chapitre 1 : C'est Pas D'ma Faute !  
**_

Je suis dans la merde. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi. Je suis charmant, gentil, serviable, séduisant. En somme un bon garçon. Alors pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ? Qu'ai-je donc pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Pas le choix, je dois aller voir Tsunade-sama, vite. Trouver une solution à mon problème, elle peut faire, j'en suis certain. Tsunade-baba m'adore et jamais elle ne me laisserait dans la mouise.

Je souris victorieux, bientôt mes problèmes ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Finalement le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui et cette journée merveilleuse.

" Hors de question."

Quoi ! Mauvaise réponse Hokage-sama, essayez encore.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans ce village, bon sang. Vous êtes des shinobis ou des gosses de maternelle ? "

Mais qu'est-ce donc cette réaction ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais bon c'est que surement j'ai dû mal entendre.

" Non et non ! "

Aurais-je un problème d'audition, pourtant je me suis nettoyé les oreilles ce matin ! Toujours pas la bonne réponse, non mais ce n'est pas difficile de dire "_oui __bien __sûr,__comme __tu voudras_".

Bon je lui laisse une dernière chance, mais qu'elle n'abuse pas de ma patience.

" Regarde, fait la Cinquième en m'indiquant plusieurs piles de documents sur son bureau et d'autres étalées au sol. Vois-tu, rien que ça, ce sont des demandes de transfert. La quasi-totalité des kunoichis a demandé à changer d'équipe. La moitié des shinobis en a fait autant. Sais-tu combien de personnes cela fait ? Sais-tu le casse-tête que ça représente et les migraines que je dois me coltiner avec ces âneries ? "

Si je lui dis que je ne sais pas et que je m'en fous, cela va la vexer ? A chacun son job, est-ce que je lui demande de faire le mien ? Puis en quoi ces tracasseries administratives me concernent-t-elles ? Et comment peut-elle me comparer à tout le monde ? Moi je suis un être à part, exceptionnel. Unique !

" Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai que cela à faire, prendre en compte vos humeurs, vos envies soudaines, votre épanouissement personnel, votre bien-être? Ben non ! Si vous êtes là, c'est pour faire un boulot et peu importe l'équipe dans laquelle vous êtes. "

Elle peut me laisser placer un mot ou pas ? Moi, ce n'est pas pour mon confort personnel que je viens la voir, mais pour l'épanouissement du village, ce qui est bien plus important. Rien d'égoïste dans ma démarche. Non du tout, de l'altruisme à l'état pur. C'est bien moi tout craché ça, un jour ma bonté me perdra !

" Même Sakura, tu te rends compte, même ma disciple a demandé à réintégrer le terrain. Mais que pensez-vous bandes de morveux ? Que je peux faire des équipes de cinquante personnes ? Que je fais des miracles ? Que je suis Kami-Sama en personne ? "

Kami-Sama en personne, que ne faut-il pas entendre ! De suite les grands mots ! La personne se rapprochant le plus de Kami-Sama dans ce village c'est moi mais bon est-ce que je le crie sur tous les toits ? Ben non, modestie oblige.

Puis pourquoi me parle-t-elle toujours des autres, ma demande est complètement différente. _Di-ffé-ren-te._

Où ai-je émis le désir de changer d'équipe ? Encore moins pour me retrouver dans l'une de celle que tous demandent. Non je ne suis pas encore devenu fou.

Un tout petit service. Un truc insignifiant. Mais vraiment rien du tout en fait ! Rien qui ne soit qui ne soit pas dans ses cordes. En plus cela ne lui prendrait que deux minuscules minutes, pas plus.

Je ne lui demande pas la lune puisque je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas me la décrocher. A l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Je le sais bien, tout le monde n'est pas moi.

Ma demande reste dans ses compétences. Envoyer en mission deux shinobis, loin du pays du feu pour une durée limitée – dix ans ça irait parfaitement – n'est pas compliqué pour elle.

On est loin de la requête miraculeuse ou insensée, non?

Rien de bien sorcier pour un Hokage.

Il faut constamment qu'elle en fasse des tonnes. Toujours à se plaindre pour le moindre petit tracas. Tu parles d'un chef !

Bon là, elle part complètement dans ses délires, je dois la recentrer sur moi et mon problème épineux.

" Tu es sourd ou quoi ?"

Heu lors de ma dernière visite médicale l'on ne pas diagnostiqué un début de surdité donc forcément c'est sa langue qui doit fourcher à chaque fois pour ne pas prononcer les mots que je souhaite entendre. Elle devrait peut-être consulter à mon humble avis, c'est pour son bien au cas où il faudrait qu'elle voit un orthophoniste.

" Non mais tu vas pas bien oui ? "

Pour l'instant je me porte comme un charme je me suis remis de mon rhume depuis déjà une bonne semaine. C'est gentille à elle de s'inquiéter de ma santé mais si elle veut que je reste bien portant qu'elle accède à ma requête.

" Il est hors de question que le village se prive pour je ne sais combien de temps de deux de ses meilleurs ninjas. T'es dingue ou quoi ? "

_Deux de ses meilleurs ninjas_ ? Je suis le **meilleur** et je suffis largement au village pas besoin d'être trois !

Et au lieu de s'égosiller en me criant dessus – pour quelle raison d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas - elle devrait se calmer quelques minutes et examiner ma requête plus sérieusement, elle se rendrait compte que je lui enlève une épine du pied. Plus de soucis pour les demandes de changement d'équipe, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je lui apporte la solution sur un plateau d'argent et voilà comment elle me remercie, en me prenant pour un illuminé.

La prochaine fois, qu'elle ne compte pas sur mon aide. Quelle ingrate !

" Alors tu me fais le plaisir de sortir d'ici et d'aller régler tes problèmes tout seul. Je ne suis pas une assistante sociale ou un conseiller du cœur. "

Comme si elle avait déjà fait dans le social ! Alors en conseillère du cœur… je n'ose même pas imaginer. Quoi que… suicides, crimes passionnels, dépressions…. Une hécatombe quoi ! Surtout qu'elle n'est même fichue de voir comment Jiraya la dévore des yeux et est raide dingue d'elle. Plus aveugle qu'elle, tu meurs.

Et la non-assistance à personne en danger c'est quoi ? Un crime ! Quand un matin l'on retrouvera mon cadavre quelque part dans Konoha qu'elle sache que cela sera uniquement de sa faute. Je prendrais bien soin d'écrire une lettre pour la dénoncer comme mon unique bourreau, elle est prévenue.

" Si tu arrêtais de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a une bite, tu ne serais pas dans la merde, sale mioche. "

Sale mioche ? Moi ? Je ne lui permets pas. Je suis un jeune homme de vingt ans, éblouissant, époustouflant, beau à tomber et hyper sexy. Une véritable bombe !

Puis je tiens à rectifier que c'est tout ce bouge et qui a une bite qui me saute dessus et non pas l'inverse, nuance.

" Donc maintenant, tu sors d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je te colle en mission seul avec eux pendant un mois et ce très très loin de Konoha. "

Est-elle folle ou quoi ? Veut-elle précipitée ma mort ? Je vois qu'elle ne désire pas comprendre mon désarroi. Très bien qu'elle fasse sa sadique, c'est elle qui me regrettera. Je m'en vais comme un prince je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, une fois de plus je dois me débrouiller seul.

" Non mais je te jure toujours à remuer ses fesses quelque part celui-là, pas étonnant qu'il se retrouve poursuivi par deux bêtes féroces. Cela lui servira de leçon à ce petit renard. "

Si elle croit que je ne l'entends pas derrière la porte, c'est mieux lorsque celle-ci est fermée. Bonjour la discrétion.

Donc pour elle ce qui m'arrive est pleinement mérité ? Pense-t-elle sérieusement que je suis le seul et unique fautif ? Non mais elle rêve !

Tout est de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne. Comme si j'étais assez idiot pour me mettre seul dans pareil pétrin. Je suis simplement le bouc émissaire idéal, voilà tout.

Qui est l'Hokage ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore elle donc qu'elle ne me fasse pas porter la faute pour son manque de jugeote. C'est elle et elle seule qui a décidé du retour des deux frères Uchiha et qui les a réhabilités au sein des shinobis du village.

Oui car le fond de mon problème s'appelle Uchiha. Ces deux hommes font de ma vie un enfer. Un chemin de croix !

Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut commencer par le début – non pas ma naissance l'on remonterait trop loin– pour saisir tout mon désarroi.

Tout débute un beau matin de printemps il y a trois ans lorsque le village de Konoha voit le retour de ses deux enfants prodigues. Le cadet blessé portant sur son dos son aîné mal en point. Une heure à peine après avoir franchi les portes du village tout Konoha était au courant de leur retour.

Repentants, la tête basse, les frères Uchiha rentraient au bercail. Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles lorsque j'appris la nouvelle à mon retour de mission.

Une fois leurs blessures guéries, ils durent expliquer de leurs agissements auprès du conseil. Résumer dans le détail les raisons de chacun de leurs actes prendrait trop de temps, je résumerai en disant que pour l'aîné justifia sa mission sous couverture et pour le second le désir de ramener son frère ''_à __la __maison_''.

L'amour fraternel, c'est si beau. Quelle sottise n'ai-je pas pensée ce jour-là.

Bien que lavé de toutes accusations, on leur tira pourtant l'oreille, ben oui ils avaient été de vilains garçons tout de même.

Les vilains garçons, j'adore. Quelle connerie ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit à cet instant-là.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent tout de même trois mois en prison. Mais bon, si tous les prisonniers étaient aussi choyés, visités et dorlotés que les deux frangins, je pense que plus d'un voudrait y rester indéfiniment. Il ne se passa pas un seul jour où ils ne reçurent des dizaines de visites, des tonnes de bentos préparés avec amour. Ils vivaient comme des coqs en pâte.

Sakura leur rendit visite tous les jours, une de leurs plus grands fans. Ce que moi je n'étais pas bien que deux ou trois, voire cinq ou sept, mais pas plus de dix fois j'accompagnais mon amie lors de ses visites, histoire de la soutenir.

J'suis un chic type. Quelle erreur n'ai-je pas commise à ce moment là.

La Gondaime les réintégra immédiatement aux ninjas du pays du feu une fois leur peine purgée. Vu que l'ensemble des shinobis de Konoha approuvait sa décision, Tsunade dut penser que sa décision était la bonne. N'a-t-on jamais vu une chose pareille arriver dans ce monde ? Je tiens à préciser que mon avis ne fut jamais demandé. Pour ce que ça intéresse j'étais mitigé quant à leur retour parmi l'élite des juunins. Ni pour ni contre.

Alors est-ce ma faute à moi si aujourd'hui j'ai quelques soucis avec les deux Uchiha ? Non ! Sérieusement Tsunade aurait dû tiquer. Lui fallait-il des lunettes ou quoi à la Cinquième? N'y avait-il vraiment qu'elle pour ne pas voir que les frères Uchiha sont des bombes atomiques ? Hein, faut pas être devin quand même pour remarquer une telle évidence !

Alors comment un jeune homme comme moi de vingt ans, parfaitement constitué et gay de surcroît aurait pu demeurer indifférent ?

Déjà que la majorité des kunoichis célibataires leur couraient après et que les shinobis bavaient sur leur passage, comment moi j'aurais pu rester de marbre?

Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout avec ses envies et ses besoins.

Puis n'est-ce pas pousser le vice que de réintégrer Sasuke dans l'équipe 7 ? N'était-ce pas de la provocation pure et simple ? Tsunade me cherchait des poux dans la tête là non ?!

C'est un peu comme de mettre de la nourriture devant une personne affamé en lui interdisant d'y toucher sans toutefois le lui dire implicitement. C'est de la torture, du sadisme, de la perversion. C'est criminel !

Je n'allais pas me crever les yeux pour elle (Tsunade) et ne pas remarquer que les frères Uchiha sont canons, pour ne pas dire carrément bandants.

Il m'arrivait souvent lorsque je me retrouvais seul dans mon lit de prendre soin de mon entrejambe en pensant à eux.

Je voulus d'ailleurs vérifié mon point de vue sur les deux frères un soir en faisant la remarque à Kiba alors qu'il me prodiguait une fellation magistrale. Je supposais que Kiba partagerait aussi mon opinion mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me retrouvai éjecté hors du lit et l'érection de mon partenaire retomba. Tant pis.

Depuis ce jour-là, allez savoir pourquoi, Kiba ne veut plus de moi dans son lit. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, il me regrettera. J'ai un cul d'enfer et une bouche fabuleuse, un coup de rein incroyable et j'assure comme une bête au lit, dommage pour lui, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui manquent à Konoha.

Quelle bêtise ma bouche ne sortit pas à ce moment-là !

Malgré une liste éloquente suite à mes nombreuses conquêtes je ne suis ni un collectionneur ni un salaud. Je suis un séducteur, un gentleman qui n'a hélas que des relations éphémères, cela n'est pas de ma faute. Le manque de chance, simplement.

Je ne vole rien et je n'aime pas les paris impossibles. Comprenez les frères Uchiha.

Une fois ou deux l'on m'a traité de garçon facile. Facile, facile... de suite les grands mots. Non, en fait, je suis juste un mec pas difficile c'est tout. C'est complètement différent. La vie est suffisamment compliquée comme ça pas la peine de la rendre encore plus pénible.

J'ai deux règles pour éviter les ennuis.

Premièrement, ne jamais coucher avec des hommes déjà pris. Je ne suis pas froussard mais me retrouver au milieu d'une querelle de couple… Je ne suis téméraire qu'en mission pas dans ma vie privée ! Subir les foudres d'un mec trompé… je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui veut essayer.

Cependant un soir j'enfreignis cette règle. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je précise. Kakashi, une exception à la règle. Non c'est vrai comment lui résister lorsque je me retrouve seul avec lui en mission et en état de manque ? Sa cicatrice à l'œil, son masque qui recouvre la moitié de son visage, ses cheveux argentés. Quelle personne saine d'esprit à Konoha n'a jamais fantasmé sur lui ?! Malgré son âge il possède un corps dieu grec. Par contre, que le ciel me vienne en aide si Iruka apprenait cet écart !

Je suis certain que malgré tout l'amour qu'Iruka me porte, il n'hésiterait pas à m'écarteler vivant pour avoir touché _son __homme_. Je sais de quoi je parle, il paraît gentil comme ça le mec mais approchez un peu trop près de son juunin et vous verrez un autre visage. Certains ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes. Que Kami-sama me protège !

Deuxième règle, ne pas coucher avec des mecs trop beaux ou trop populaires car ils ont un énorme défaut : leurs fans.

Subir l'assaut d'une meute d'hystériques parce que j'aurais touché à leur idole…. Non non très peu pour moi, je tiens à ma vie. Ce sont de vrais kamikazes les groupies. Un cauchemar.

Donc après toutes ces explications, puis-je réellement donner raison à cette fainéante d'Hokage ? Non bien entendu, parce que si elle me connaissait bien, elle saurait que jamais, ô grand jamais j'irais contre une seule de mes règles.

La parfaite entente entre coéquipiers est primordiale pour la cohésion d'un groupe. De par ce fait j'entretiens de bonne relation avec chaque membre de mon équipe et en particulier Sasuke. C'est un hasard et je le précise.

Il se peut qu'à un moment j'eu souhaité confirmer quelques impression à son encontre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, juste de la curiosité comme tout bon ninja se doit d'en avoir.

Quelques fois, je sentis plus ou moins que Sasuke me regardait avec insistance et me matait sans vergogne… Là, je ne suis toujours pas coupable l'on est bien d'accord ?! N'est-ce pas normal de vérifier si l'on est pris d'un doute ? Si ! Bien voilà, je fis comme tout le monde dans pareille situation, je titillai un peu l'Uchiha pour voir si je ne me trompai pas.

Je pus, par inadvertance, deux ou trois - au pire peut-être cinq ou six fois - pousser le jeu un peu loin mais rien de bien dramatique. Rien qui expliquerait la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve aujourd'hui.

Peut-être se peut-il que je pus laisser sous-entendre à Sasuke qu'il pourrait explorer intimement ma personne. Mais j'ai bien dit ''_peut être_'' car je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr et même si je l'ai réellement fait – ce dont je doute – je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce chaud lapin (oui c'est bien le terme exacte pour le définir) qui se tape la moitié de la population féminine de Konoha (son frère s'occupant de l'autre moitié) me proposerait un rendez-vous. Suis-je responsable ? Non une fois de plus !

Puis qui suis-je pour oser refuser une invitation de Sasuke Uchiha ? Peut-être allions-nous tout simplement faire un scrabble ou une partie d'échec. Pourquoi pas ! J'ai toujours adoré jouer aux jeux de société, il n'y a rien de tel pour rapprocher les gens et souder les amitiés. Je suis sûr que même notre chère hokage reconnaîtrait qu'il est important que Sasuke se sente accepter par ses amis, après toutes ces années loin de Konoha. Encore de l'altruisme. Vraiment je suis trop bon, cela causera ma perte un jour.

Comment aurais-je pu me douter des intentions perverses de Sasuke?

Arrivé chez lui, à peine la porte refermée qu'il me plaqua contre le bois de la porte et sa bouche vint agresser la mienne. Étonné et choqué je ne réagis pas à son agression. Dans ce cas-là que faire si ce n'est de répondre à son baiser. Ce qui je fis bien entendu. Sa langue inquisitrice cherchait la mienne, je ne le fis pas languir et lui donnais ce qu'elle désirait. Depuis son retour j'en rêvais chaque nuit de ce baiser intense et sauvage !

Mes mains migrèrent dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau plaquant sa bouche plus fortement contre la mienne. Le goût de son baiser était délicieux, caramel et saké. De suite j'adorai. Je pense que je n'arriverai plus à m'en passer. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier plus intensément lorsque je ressentis un manque. Sasuke venait de s'écarter de moi et me dévorait du regard.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres fines et roses avec une expression carnassière. Kami-sama j'allais être dévoré tout cru et l'idée m'excitait au plus haut point. Mon corps en feu était tout à lui.

De mon côté aussi, je pouvais le contempler de tout mon soûl et mon entrejambe était raide.

Ses cheveux mouillés indiquaient qu'il sortait sûrement la douche, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jeans sombre qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner. Mon regard détailla ses épaules larges, ses pectoraux sculptés, ses abdominaux d'acier. Mes yeux bleus suivirent la fine ligne de poils noirs qui descendait en dessous des boutons détachés pour s'attarder plus longuement sur le renflement déformant son pantalon. Son sexe érigé dépassait. A cette vision je me mordis les lèvres. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

_Pas __de __sous-vêtement !_

Je me retins à grande peine de saigner du nez et tomber à la renverse. A cet instant précis, Sasuke était l'image même du mot bandant. Non, il était l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux, la luxure. Il était un concentré de testostérone, de sensualité et de sexe.

Ai-je dit que j'avais une légère préférence pour les bruns ? Sasuke était complètement mon type d'homme. Brun, ténébreux, sexy et surtout un dominant en puissance.

Mes mains s'aventuraient vers ses tablettes de chocolats lorsque Sasuke les stoppa en chemin et vint les emprisonner en les maintenant fermement au-dessus de ma tête avant de revenir m'embrasser avec encore plus de bestialité. Voracement il me mordit les lèvres, je gémissais tout en tentant de reprendre mon souffle dans cet échange intense.

Sa bouche délaissa mes lèvres pour partir caresser mon téton rosé, mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Son souffle brûlant tout contre ma peau me grisait. C'était bon. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou parsemant leur trajet de baisers ou de petites morsures qui m'excitaient toujours un peu plus. Il s'arrêta sur ma clavicule et planta férocement ses dents dans ma chair. Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Il me marquait comme un animal. Ce mec était un sauvage, j'adorai !

D'un coup de hanche, il frappa sa virilité contre la mienne. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Avec son genou, il m'obligea à écarter un peu plus les jambes alors qu'il continuait à explorer mon torse. Il plaça sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe et se mit à donner de petites impulsions rythmées par ses coups de rein mimant l'acte sexuel. J'haletai, je me cambrai pour faire rencontrer plus durement mon sexe contre sa cuisse.

Mon pantalon commençait à devenir étroit et mon sous-vêtement me faisait mal. Je bandai dur, comme un malade. J'en désirai plus.

Mes genoux me lâchèrent mais le corps de Sasuke plaqué contre le mien maintint mon équilibre précaire lorsque sa main se glissa entre nous deux et vint caresser mon sexe au travers de mon pantalon. Puis son souffle chaud effleura mon oreille et il murmura quelque chose qui me fit rougir.

« Tu m'avais dit avoir une bouche absolument fabuleuse. »

Ce mec était bandant. Ce mec était affolant. Ce mec était obscène... j'aimais, j'aimais, j'aimais.

Ce mec était horripilant comment pouvait-il insinuer des choses pareilles ? Comme si moi Naruto Uzumaki ai pu sous-entendre que j'étais le roi de la fellation... n'importe quoi !

Il mordilla doucement mes lèvres avant de les embrasser à nouveau et me faire perdre pied, encore. Sasuke embrassait comme un dieu, je fondais entre ses bras. Je grognai de frustration quand il rompit le baiser. Il ancra son regard onyx dans le mien et j'eus l'impression de défaillir. D'une main tendre, il caressa ma joue, faisant glisser avec sensualité un doigt jusque sur mes lèvres, les retraçant, me brûlant.

« Montre-moi en quoi cette petite bouche est douée. »

Juste avec ses mots j'étais au bord de la jouissance. Je fermai les yeux pour retrouver un peu de contenance. J'aurais été une fille je serais complètement trempée.

« Fais-moi une démonstration. »

OMG, cette voix ! Ok j'avoue, j'ai pu - notez que j'emploie le verbe '_pouvoir_' - insinuer que je suçais bien. Tout cela juste dans le but de vérifier les préférences de Sasuke.

Ses désirs étaient des ordres. J'allai lui montré de quoi j'étais capable. Je répondis à sa provocation par un petit sourire aguicheur et soufflai tout contre son oreille.

« Tu veux que je te montre ça ici ou dans ta chambre ? »

Puis d'un coup de hanche, j'accentuai le contact de nos sexes et sentis avec satisfaction son érection taper contre ma cuisse. Il libéra mes mains et m'entraina sans perdre une seconde vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Sa chambre. Il referma le battant d'un coup de pied expert avant de me pousser sur le lit. J'atterris sur le dos alors qu'il me regardait avec une lueur prédatrice. A cet instant là je me retrouvai dans la peau du Petit Chaperon Rouge sur le point de se faire dévorer par le Grand méchant loup. La perspective était exaltante.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il fit à peine glisser son pantalon de ses hanches fines dévoilant à mon regard azur l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Son sexe fièrement dressé aux dimensions vraiment appréciables. Sasuke nu était à couper le souffle. Parfait de partout et à son sourire narquois il le savait.

D'une démarche féline il se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres des mots qui m'étourdirent.

« Mets-toi à genoux et suce-moi, Naruto. »

J'ai toujours trouvé le mot sucer vulgaire mais dans la bouche de Sasuke cela avait une consonance aphrodisiaque. Atrocement érotique.

Sans perdre de temps je m'exécutai en descendant du lit et me mis à genoux. Depuis le temps que je fantasmais sur ce sexe, j'allais finalement y gouter.

En douceur je palpai un peu son membre dans ma main avant de commencer à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. La texture était douce, agréable et à la fois si ferme. D'une main, je soupesai les bourses puis du bout de la langue, je les goûtai remontant lentement jusqu'au gland.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne ratait rien de ma démonstration et tombai sur son regard noir, pénétrant. Il attendait la suite, très bien il allait être servi.

Je me penchai un peu plus et pris toute sa longueur dans ma bouche, qui vint buter jusqu'à ma gorge. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, il était plus long que je ne le pensais.

Waouh, ce type était monté comme un cheval, j'adorai. Je commençai alors ma gâterie sur son sexe palpitant, allant et venant, le faisant durcir plus que cela ne pouvait être possible.

Plus je m'appliquais, plus les bruits de succion m'excitaient, mais ce qui me fit encore plus bander et rendit mon sexe douloureusement insupportable dans mon boxer furent les gémissements rauques de Sasuke. Je voulais le faire jouir, qu'il vienne dans ma bouche mais je désirais aussi qu'il me prenne violemment, profondément, sauvagement. Qu'il me fasse perdre pied, hurler, supplier, demander grâce encore et encore.

Tandis que ses mains maintenaient ma tête en place, l'empêchant de bouger tout en imprimant un rythme soutenu à la fellation, je sentis le gout doux amer de son sperme dans ma bouche. Sa main se crispa sur ma tête, sa jouissance approchait, il allait tout me donner et j'avalerai avec délice.

« Putain dobe... c'est trop bon... je vais... »

N'était-il pas trop mignon ? Absolument craquant ! Il me prévenait qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, pas de soucis bel étalon, je ne demandai que ça. Oui je sais j'étais un peu, mais un tout peu petit allumeur mais guère plus. Voyant que je ne m'arrêtai pas, il tira mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour fixer ses onyx dans mes azurs ?

« Dis-moi que tu avales Naruto… j'ai envie de venir dans ta bouche… »

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis un immense sourire et repris son magnifique membre dans ma bouche. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'étais pas une de ses conquêtes insipides qu'il ramenait pour un soir chez lui. Avec moi, il allait découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. _**Je **__**suis **__**le **__**meilleur**_. Je fis buter son sexe tout contre ma gorge et il enfonça brusquement ses ongles dans mon cuir chevelu. Il émit un cri rauque et se déversa au fond de ma gorge en plusieurs jets puissants. Délicieux !

Il libéra ma bouche de son sexe une fois qu'il eut totalement fini de jouir. D'un air gourmand, je léchai les quelques gouttes qui restaient encore sur mes lèvres. Son regard sur moi se fit plus vorace, félin. D'une main sur mon épaule, il m'allongea sur le lit et retira mes vêtements tout en caressant avec sensualité chaque partie qu'il découvrait. Mon corps était en feu, je désirais qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il cesse de jouer pour me prendre enfin même sans préparation.

J'avais chaud, de plus en plus brulant.

Finalement, il me retira mon sous-vêtement et libéra mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il le prit en main et lentement masturba en me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Avec son pouce, il caressa mon gland d'où coulaient des gouttes de pré-sperme, et ses lèvres caressèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec délicatesse.

D'un doigt, il taquina mon intimité, retraçant le contour. Je gémis d'anticipation et instinctivement, j'écartai un peu plus mes cuisses.

Il releva la tête et je croisai le plus beau sourire de la terre. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura tout bas.

« Je n'ai plus de lubrifiant alors il va falloir faire autrement à moins que tu ne sois pas contre un peu de douleur. »

Il me prenne à sec ou autrement je m'en foutais tant que je pouvais sentir son membre en moi. Pourtant, je ne répondis rien, trop impatient pour réussir à prononce le moindre mot.

Il monta à son tour sur le lit et d'un geste autoritaire écarta un peu plus mes cuisses.

« Relève tes hanches, je vais te préparer avec ma langue … »

Sa langue ? Sa langue... un anulingus ? Me séduisait-il pour me faire faire tomber amoureux ? Quel vil pervers ! Je craquai, je l'aime ! Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Vraiment faible était la chair !

Obéissant je soulevai mes hanches lui donnant un large accès à mon intimité. Qui refuserait une telle gâterie ? Ses mains écartelèrent avec douceur mes fesses, ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Ensuite sa langue vint titiller tendrement mon intimité, faisant le tour de mon petit trou. J'eus l'impression de devenir fou. Lentement il inséra son appendice dans mon anus et je pantelai de plaisir. C'était tout bonnement divin. Il allait et venait en moi humidifiant mon intimité.

Pour un hétéro, il se débrouillait mieux que la plupart des mecs gays avec lesquels j'avais pu coucher.

Je voyais des étoiles, j'étais au septième ciel et ne voulais plus en redescendre tant le plaisir me transportait. Mais malgré tout j'en souhaitai plus, toujours plus, et tout mon corps se tendit.

Je pleurnichai presque de frustration lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se releva. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre que je sentis directement deux doigts en moi. Je criais d'extase. Je le suppliais de continuer, de recommencer encore. Alors il s'exécuta me rendant encore plus soumis que je ne pouvais l'être. J'aurai pu jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts agiles.

Soudain, il stoppa ses attentions et j'ouvris les yeux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermés. Il me fit changer de position et je me retrouvais à quatre pattes, mon derrière offert à son regard carnassier.

Et sans autre préambule, son sexe épais s'introduisit sans douceur en moi. Mon souffle se coupa un bref instant avant de reprendre et devenir court. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde. La douleur était mélangée au plaisir, c'était bon. Il ne bougeait pas et je devinai ses iris sombres braqués sur moi. Il avait beau être un peu bestial mais il en restait tout de même assez doux. Il attendit que je lui donne mon accord pour pouvoir bouger.

« Bouge Sas'ke, je t'en prie, bouge… »

Je commençai à bouger mon bassin, faisant rencontrer mes fesses à son bas-ventre. Il agrippa violemment mes hanches avant de se mettre à bouger avec force. Son sexe entrait et sortait sans un instant de pause. Il maltraitait mon anus de la plus merveilleuse des manières. J'haletai, gémis, grognai, couinai, criai. En temps normal je n'étais pas aussi bruyant mais Sasuke était plus que doué. Simplement unique. Il m'offrait ma meilleure baise depuis très longtemps.

Je tentai de tourner un peu la tête, espérant un baiser, une caresse supplémentaire pour me perdre encore plus que cela n'était possible. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, je me mordis la lèvre d'une manière taquine, une étincelle de luxure dans mes azurs. Il grogna avant de sortir entièrement de moi et de se rengainer avec brutalité. Je poussai un petit cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. C'était bon ! Diablement délicieux. Comment faisait-il cela ?

Il se mit à me pilonner avec plus de force. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'en oubliai même mon prénom, je ne connaissais plus que le sien et le répétais comme une litanie. Plus rien n'existait à part son sexe allant et venant en moi. Jamais aucun de mes amants occasionnels ne m'avait autant fait crier et donner du plaisir.

Sa main se posa sur mon pénis et commença à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de rein. J'oubliai même qu'il me fallait respirer au moment où je me libérai dans sa main et que je sentis mes chairs se contracter autour de son membre.

Kami-sama que c'était bon.

J'eus l'impression de mourir tellement c'était délicieux. Je n'arrivai même pas à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il jouit à son tour. Avait-il mis un préservatif ? Sur le coup, je m'en foutais complètement seul l'orgasme dévastateur que je venais d'avoir m'importait. Je pris un pied d'enfer, phénoménal. Je n'étais rien d'autre que sensation et plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa virilité se retirera de moi et j'entendis le bruit spécifique d'une capote que l'on enlevait. Lui au moins y avait pensé.

Il s'allongea ensuite à mes côtés, le souffle aussi court que le mien, il me regarda et me fit un immense sourire. Dieu, comme il était beau ! D'une main hésitante, je caressai son torse parfait dessinant de petites arabesques. Il murmura quelque chose tout contre mon oreille, et je souris.

« Tu es la meilleure baise de ma vie, Dobe. »

Je lui avais bien dit, qu'après moi il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner avec ses conquêtes insipides. Non, non, je ne sous-entendais pas que je voulais le garder pour moi, sortir avec un sex-symbol est bien trop compliqué et risqué pour ma vie.

« Je crois que je vais te garder pour moi, Naruto... rien que pour moi. Tu m'appartiens Dobe. »

Sauf bien sûr s'il insiste. Qui suis-je pour refuser une proposition de Sasuke Uchiha ? S'il veut faire de moi son petit ami ou sex-friend, pas de soucis, je prends.

Faible est la chair.

Donc vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne lui ai rien demandé mais c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Je ne suis pas fautif mais juste une pauvre victime d'un odieux complot visant à l'intégrité de ma personne. Oui je ne mâche pas mes mots l'on m'en veut personnellement. Car si Sasuke me voulait pour lui seul, pourquoi son frère me poursuivait-il aussi ?

Qu'ai-je donc fait aux membres de cette famille ?

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**_

_**L'avantage avec un oneshot séparé en deux c'est que la suite est déjà écrite et corrigée ! Ouais ! Donc l'attente entre les deux chapitres sera logiquement pas longue (mais bon avec moi la logique se barre toujours en c******). Il me faut juste peaufiner un peu le lemon.**_

_**Sinon pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, je ne l'ai pas abandonné (ce n'est pas mon genre, je suis juste paresseuse) mais les suites de « Famille », « La faute à Cupidon » et « Les larmes des anges » arriveront très bientôt.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Faible Est La Chair

_**Holaaaaa !**_

_**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin poster ce deuxième et dernier chapitre de mon Twoshot.**_

_**Logiquement il aurait dû être posté depuis le mois d'avril mais comme je l'ai dit sur une autre fiction j'ai mon disque dure et mon Pc qui m'ont lâchement abandonné et ont décidé d'en finir avec la vie à une semaine d'intervalle. Donc j'ai perdu toutes mes fics tous les chapitres écris d'avance et déjà corrigé. Une vraie galère car il faut tout réécrire et je n'ai pas le temps ni toujours la motivation.**_

_**Mais me revoici pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… heu non en fait pour poster la suite.**_

_**Je tiens sincèrement à remercier ma super Bêta FanGirl qui est toujours disponible et à l'écoute pour les corrections et autres (c'est moins cher qu'un psy et c'est plus sympa). Je t'adore.**_

_**Sinon je m'excuse pour les non réponses aux reviews dans toutes mes fics mais je n'ai pas toujours un pc à disposition pour prendre le temps de répondre calmement au nombreux commentaires que l'on me laisse. Mais sachez tout de même que je suis toujours touché d'en lire et que c'est une bonne motivation pour continuer à écrire lorsque l'on a le blues et le fameux syndrome de la page blanche.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**_

_**Bon je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre et pensez à me donner votre avis à la fin.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**C'est Pas D'ma Faute**

**_Chapitre 2 : Faible Est La Chair_**

Je suis maudit !

Pourquoi le ciel s'acharne-t-il donc sur moi ? Kami-sama a-t-il une dent personnelle contre moi ? Je suis gentil, mignon, non sexy (il faut appeler un chat un chat et moi je suis une bombe atomique pas besoin de le cacher alors que tout le monde le sait), modeste en plus, le modèle même de la gentillesse. Alors comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'a le destin pour s'entêter à faire de ma vie un enfer ?

Le regard suppliant, j'observe la personne assise en face de moi. Je suis certain qu'elle est de mon avis. D'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas ?

Pas de réponse. Sans doute ne m'a-t-elle pas entendu. Surement que je n'ai pas parlé assez fort.

«Je ne suis qu'un homme tu sais, cela peut paraître étonnant mais j'ai aussi mes défauts. Très peu certes mais je ne suis pas parfait même si c'est difficile à croire. Alors comment tu peux expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive, moi qui suis si adorable?»

Nouveau silence. Toujours pas de réaction. Là, ce n'est pas normal. Je lui jette un regard, son visage reste de marbre. M'écoute-elle au moins ? La salle du restaurant dans lequel nous dînons est bondée et les conversations aux tables autour vont bon train. Pourtant, cela n'explique en rien son mutisme.

Mes yeux bleus se portent de nouveau sur elle cherchant à capter son attention. Elle porte son verre de vin à ses lèvres et boit plusieurs gorgées sans m'accorder le moindre signe d'intérêt. Ok je vois que Madame fait la sourde oreille.

«Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier.»

Aucune réaction, pas un seul mot. Boude-t-elle ou quoi ? Si je l'ennuie qu'elle me le dise, je peux aussi bien me taire.

«Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas cela injuste tout de même ?»

Ses baguettes piochent dans son assiette un morceau de viande qu'elle engloutit d'une bouchée. Puis se ressert à nouveau avec bon appétit. La misère des autres ne l'étouffe pas, tant mieux pour elle.

«Pourtant, j'ai beau expliquer ma situation à Hokage-sama mais elle ne veut rien comprendre. Elle se borne à ne pas réagir.»

Va-t-elle relever la tête de son assiette, bon sang ? Est-ce que ces maudits champignons et cette viande grillée sont plus intéressants que moi ?

Bon changeons de tactique puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle soit décidée à m'ignorer. Parlons d'elle.

Cette fille est si nombriliste parfois. Elle devrait avoir honte de ne penser qu'à elle. Narcissique !

«Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, la plus sensée, réfléchie.»

Haaa, elle relève la tête… enfin elle se décide à s'occuper un peu de moi, pas trop tôt ! Egoïste !

« Ouais c'est ça. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas arriver avec tes gros sabots ? Tu essaies de me flatter là ou je rêve ? Saches au passage que j'ai une excellente mémoire alors pas la peine d'user ta salive inutilement, tu me rabâches tout le temps à quel point Shika est intelligent, Kakashi réfléchi ou alors Iruka sensé…. C'est bien ça Naruto-kun ? »

Oh mais c'est un coup bas ça. Ok Sakura marque un point.

C'est exact que Shikamaru est plus intelligent qu'elle, c'est vrai – je persiste et signe – mais il refuse de m'écouter. Ce fainéant doublé d'un égoïste préfère dormir qu'écouter mes malheurs. Ce type est l'ingratitude incarnée, paresseux et bon à rien. A refuser constamment de m'aider il finira par perdre mon amitié qu'il le sache. A se demander s'il la mérite vraiment.

Puis il est hors de question d'aller voir Kakashi. Imaginez qu'Iruka soit dans les parages, il pourrait me trucider pour avoir couché avec son mec.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'en prend pas à son jûnin plutôt qu'à moi ! C'est vrai quoi ! Comme si c'était de ma faute si Kakashi s'était jeté sur moi ! C'est par pure charité que je ne l'ai pas repoussé préférant prendre sur moi en couchant avec Kakashi plutôt que de le laisser ramasser un quelconque inconnu. Je ne pensais qu'à leur couple et leur bonheur en me sacrifiant de la sorte ! Et voilà comment l'on me remercie ! Espèce d'ingrat, Iruka !

Mais le plus important dans l'histoire est que je me demande bien qui a pu lui divulguer ce petit secret ? Pas grand monde est au courant de ça.

Kiba m'a dit un jour que c'était un secret de polichinelle. Que Kiba arrête de tourner autour du pot si c'est lui qui a tout balancé qu'il l'avoue au lieu d'accuser ce ''Polichinelle'' que je ne connais pas.

«Tu es ma meilleure amie, Sakura. Je t'adore tu le sais.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Gaara ton meilleur ami, non ?! »

2 - 0

Hey, on n'est pas sur un ring de boxe ! Calme-toi Sakura sinon je pourrais me fâcher, non mais.

Oui Gaara est mon meilleur ami. Il est Kazekage quand même ce n'est pas rien ! C'est autre chose qu'un simple médecin. Avoir des relations haut placées ça peut servir en cas de coup dur, surtout si on prévoit de partir en cachette de Konoha dans les jours prochains.

Bon sang c'est vrai qu'elle a bonne mémoire, c'est dingue ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot j'ai d'autres arguments en réserve.

«Oui mais toi tu es ma meilleure amie, tu es la fille à qui je raconte tout. Ma confidente intime.

_ Arrête ton char Ben Hur, tu me prends surtout pour un psy gratuit, je vais finir par te faire payer les séances si tu continues et vu le nombre de fois où tu viens demander conseil je suis certaine de me faire pas mal d'argent. »

C'est beau l'amitié de suite elle pense à son portefeuille. Faire preuve de générosité et tout, ça lui dit quelque chose ? Femme vénale !

«Tu es la personne la plus attentionnée que je connaisse, la plus gentille. Tu connais l'estime que je te porte.

_ Je te cite : Hinata est vraiment la plus adorable des filles. Si douce, si gentille. La femme parfaite, si je n'étais pas gay je l'épouserai. Ce sont bien tes paroles exactes Naruto, je n'ai rien oublié ? Puis si je me souviens bien, ne m'as-tu pas traité d'ogresse et de barbare i peine quelques jours, alors quel genre d'estime est-ce là ?»

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle a vraiment réponse à tout cette fille. M'en veut-elle aussi ? Je ne lui ai pas piqué son mec… heu, enfin je ne crois pas. Faudra que je vérifie tout de même sait-on jamais.

C'est quoi son problème ? Est-ce si compliqué d'être un peu conciliant et un brin sympathique ? Faire preuve d'empathie ce n'est pas si difficile ? Sakura n'est qu'une sans cœur pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore célibataire. Qu'elle fasse bien attention avec une attitude pareille elle risque de finir vieille fille.

« De toute façon pourquoi venir te plaindre auprès de moi ? »

Primo, je ne me plains pas mais j'expose un problème, nuance. Deuzio, si je viens auprès d'elle c'est parce que toutes les autres personnes à qui je me suis confié m'ont viré comme un malpropre. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ?

Allez Sakura, sois une chic fille et laisse-moi pleurer…heu, m'épancher sur ton épaule.

« Ne penses-tu pas que je suis la personne la plus mal placée auprès de qui venir pleurnicher ? »

Au risque de me répéter au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas bien assimilé je ne pleurniche pas, loin de là. Je lui soumets un problème épineux concernant ma vie.

«Mais non, mais non tu es parfaite. Tu es toute désignée au contraire. Je ne vais pas aller chez Ino tout de même. Puis mince quoi c'est moi qui t'offre le dîner et à boire, fais preuve de compassion.»

Hé ça va me coûter cher ce dîner vu tout ce qu'elle mange, son estomac semble sans fond. Pense à ta ligne jeune fille, pense à tes hanches.

« Faut dire que tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive. Je dirais même que c'est bien fait pour toi. »

Hein ? Non mais elle ne va pas bien ! A-t-elle saisi l'urgence de ma situation ? Mon problème est vital, bon sang ! Même à mon pire ennemi, je ne lui souhaiterai pas ce qui m'arrive.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre. »

Mais pourquoi donc ? Ne sommes-nous pas de vieux amis et d'anciens coéquipiers ? N'est-ce pas son rôle de me réconforter un peu ? Un peu de sollicitude ne peut pas faire de mal.

« Sérieusement, tu viens me raconter tes histoires de fesses et tu veux que j'aie pitié de toi ? Tu rêves là. »

Mes histoires de fesses ? Mais quand ai-je parlé de fesses ? C'est de ma vie dont il est question. Sois sympa Sakura.

« Tu te vantes au tout Konoha de tes exploits sexuels... »

Me vanter ? Moi ? Jamais fait une chose aussi puérile de ma vie. Je suis choqué. En plus, je ne connais pas le tout Konoha comme elle le prétend. Non non non. Je n'ai raconté mes histoires qu'à Shika, Lee, Neji, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, Konohamaru, Gemma, Kurenai, bref à environ une douzaine de personnes tout au plus. Des personnes de confiance en plus, donc elle voit bien que je ne me vante pas dans tout le village.

« ...Tu te pavanes devant moi et après tu viens jouer la victime. »

Me pavaner ? Moi ? Pour qui me prend-elle donc ? Je n'exhibe pas la liste de mes conquêtes, je suis on ne peut plus discret. Muet comme une tombe… bon pas tout à fait mais presque. C'est pour cela que je m'interroge. Comment se fait-il que tout le monde connaisse toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai couché ? De l'espionnage, sûr et certain, ou sinon un ex jaloux désirant me nuire.

Les gens sont si malveillants de nos jours !

« Non mais j'y crois pas. Si tu utilisais ton cerveau plus souvent que ton entrejambe... »

Qu'est-ce que mon entrejambe à avoir dans la conversation? On s'éloigne du sujet, là. Ce ne sont pas de mes ébats dont il est question mais de ma vie ou plutôt de ma survie.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de fanfaronner, ben c'est bien fait que ça te retombe dessus. Il y a une justice en ce monde en fin de compte. »

Moi, fanfaron ? Il n'y a pas plus humble que moi. L'incarnation même du mot humilité.

Elle ne saisit pas tout de l'urgence de la situation je crois. J'ai la mort aux trousses. J'suis un mort en sursis.

Ce monde est si injuste envers moi.

« D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas déjà mort avec toutes les filles qui veulent ta peau... heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunière. »

Ouais c'est ça ! Elle n'est pas rancunière. Puis quoi encore ! Moi j'suis puceau et hétéro aussi tant qu'elle y est.

La fois où elle a assaisonné mes ramens aux barbituriques, pas de la rancune ça ? Et lors de cette fameuse visite médicale, le dérapage du scalpel près de ma virilité hein pas de la rancune peut-être ? Du tout, du tout.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas aussi bornée qu'Ino. »

Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle, c'est juste une psychopathe en blouse blanche capable de prescrire la mort par ordonnance, rien de plus. Ni bornée ni rancunière, ouais et moi j'suis encore vierge, c'est ça.

Bon à part me rappeler qu'elle ne désire plus écourter ma vie, peut-elle positivement se pencher sur mon cas et m'aider à trouver une issue à mon problème ?

« Que cela te serve de leçon à remuer toujours ton cul devant n'importe quel mec tout le temps.»

Non c'est faux. Il faut rectifier les choses. Ce sont les mecs qui n'arrêtent pas de remuer leurs b**** derrière mes fesses. Je n'y suis pour rien s'ils laissent traîner leurs yeux sur mon postérieur. Est-ce ma faute si mes 16 heures d'entretien physique hebdomadaires portent leur fruit et surtout se remarquent sur mes fesses qui font baver les mecs ? Tout travail mérite salaire !

D'ailleurs un peu d'abdo-fessier lui ferait le plus grand bien. Attention à la culotte de cheval ma grande !

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Bon allez un petit effort Sakura, aide ton ami Naruto.

«Explique-moi pourquoi je te viendrai en aide. »

Comment ça que je lui explique ? A-t-elle suivi ce que je raconte ou pas ? Est-il difficile de comprendre que 2 + moi cela fait une addition impossible.

« C'est vrai pourquoi devrai-je t'aider à te sortir du merdier dans lequel tu t'es mis tout seul ? »

Parce que tu m'aimes bien, voyons. Puis il serait dommage que moi le ninja le plus puissant que Konoha n'ait jamais connu meure si jeune.

«Sans blague, cela ne te suffisait pas de te faire sauter par Sasuke ? »

C'est quoi cette pointe d'animosité que j'entends dans sa voix ? Pourquoi accentuer sur ''Sasuke'' ? Elle m'en veut apparemment de sortir avec lui !?

Ensuite elle l'a bien dit elle-même : c'est Sasuke qui me saute dessus. Donc il serait plus légitime que sa rancœur aille vers lui et non pas sur moi. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime innocente dans l'histoire.

« Il fallait aussi que tu te fasses son frère. »

Hey minute papillon ! Soyons clair ! Je ne me suis pas fait le frère. Non ! Je réfute ses accusations complètement fausses. C'est lui qui ''m'a fait''. Je ne suis pas certain que cela se dise ? C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, nuance. Je n'y étais pour rien une fois de plus comme elle peut le constater. Je suis encore la victime.

Quel manque de veine. Vraiment !

« J'espère que quand ton petit ami reviendra de mission il te coupera les couilles et te les fera bouffer pour te calmer un peu. Espèce de bite volage. »

Pas rancunière, hein ? Mon œil, oui ! Puis je ne suis pas une 'bite volage', non non c'est mon derrière qui l'est et c'est tout à fait différent. Et cela sans ma permission en plus ! Même mon propre corps ne m'obéit pas, si c'est pas triste tout ça !

Je sais que Sakura n'a pas eu l'occasion de se faire 'sauter' par les frères Uchiha. Je n'y suis pour rien moi s'ils ne l'ont pas trouvée à leur goût. Avoir des cheveux rose fuchsia aussi, quelle idée ! C'est pas faute de lui avoir conseillé plusieurs fois de se teindre en blonde et de porter des lentilles de couleur (bleu de préférence) elle aurait eu plus de chance mais bon elle s'est fichée de mes conseils (et elle ne s'appelait pas Naruto non plus, dommage pour elle !). Donc qu'elle ne se plaigne pas aujourd'hui et ne déverse pas sa frustration sur moi.

« Ce n'est pas que tes péripéties ne me divertissent pas mais j'ai mieux à faire moi... merci pour le repas, je te laisse payer la note, Naruto-kun. »

Mieux à faire ? Comme quoi ? Nourrir ses plantes carnivores ? Participer au concours du plus gros mangeur de cactus ? Trouver un tigre de compagnie ?

« J'ai un petit ami à aller retrouver. »

Hoo, la pauvre ! Elle s'invente un petit copain imaginaire maintenant. C'est si pathétique, c'en est affligeant. C'est vrai qu'avec son caractère de cochon cela ne doit pas être facile d'avoir des relations suivies. Je la plains, vraiment. Pauvre petite.

Si elle acceptait de m'aider, elle pourrait peut-être récupérer Itachi ou si Kami-sama est clément, Sasuke. Qui sait ! Je veux bien lui faire un lot.

Sakura se lève et se dirige vers la sortie du restaurant. Non mais elle est sérieuse là ? Elle s'en va vraiment ? Elle va me laisser me dépatouiller seul de mon pétrin ? Mais je vais faire comment pour préserver ma peau, moi ?

Je paie la note et pars à sa suite.

«Non mais déconne pas Sakura, sauve-moi, je vais me faire tuer.

_Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas coucher avec son frère déjà pour commencer. »

Mais je n'ai pas couché avec... Enfin techniquement je ne l'ai pas fait. Ou sinon ce fut à l'insu de mon plein gré. J'suis innocent !

« Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? ».

Comment ? C'est très simple, c'est la faute de Sasuke… et de la Cinquième aussi.

Il faut un petit ami parti en mission depuis plusieurs semaines. Puis rajoutez une grosse couche de frustration, une dose de déprime, une généreuse poignée d'alcool et une rasade d'un type beau comme un dieu qui ressemble à votre mec et qui vous lance des regards de braise, qu'elle mélange le tout et elle aura la recette.

«Ne pouvais-tu pas regarder sans toucher ? »

Mais je ne faisais que regarder, c'est lui qui me touchait. Simple spectateur et dans le pire des cas participant passif.

Innocent. Innocent. Je n'arrête pas de le répéter.

« Bon que cela arrive une fois passe encore, mais trois, tu cherches vraiment les ennuis. »

Les ennuis et moi, nous faisons deux. Je les fuis comme la peste. Non, tout est de la faute de Tsunade… et d'Itachi aussi.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle collé en mission avec Itachi quelques jours à peine après avoir couché avec lui ? N'est-elle pas un peu barge pour faire ça quand même ? Comment ne s'est-elle pas doutée de ce qui se passerait ? Elle ne connaît pas les lois de l'attraction physique ? Je suis le miel et les hommes des abeilles. L'objet ultime de la convoitise, c'est moi ! Je suis l'aimant attirant tous les mâles à moi. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre, non !? Mais bien sûr, madame Tsunade refuse de reconnaître son erreur et de prendre ses responsabilités. Comme toujours.

« Tu n'y a pas pensé à deux fois avant de le refaire ? »

Pardi bien sûr que j'ai pensé ! Pour qui me prend-elle? j'ai un cerveau.

Durant tout l'acte, j'ai pensé comment Itachi pouvait être aussi doué. Penser comme ces deux frères étaient pervers et sexy.

Puis je pense énormément en ce moment. Du genre comment sauver ma peau, survivre sans croiser les deux monstres qui me poursuivront dans peu de temps. Oui je pense, si elle veut savoir mon cerveau turbine à plein régime !

« Comment as-tu pu ? »

Je veux bien croire que cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pratiqué le sport en chambre mais elle doit bien se rappeler comment cela se passe non !?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit la seconde fois que tu as couché avec Itachi ? »

Si elle veut savoir, nous étions en mission dans le pays des glaces et je ne pensais qu'à me réchauffer pour ne pas mourir congelé. Quelle chance à ce moment-là Itachi proposa de me réchauffer avec son corps. Quoi de mieux que la chaleur humaine ?! Comment décliner sa si gentille proposition. Instinct de survie oblige, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche.

Pas de ma faute si après ses mains se sont égarées sur mon corps et son sexe dans mon anus. Je n'y étais pour rien. Absolument rien.

« Pas un seul instant tu ne t'es dit : '' merde je ne dois pas, je commets une énorme bêtise'' ? »

Qu'elle essaie de parler elle si le sexe palpitant d'Itachi pilonne sa bouche. Entre parler et sucer il faut choisir.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Quoi, elle ne sait pas comment on fait une fellation ? Toute une éducation sexuelle à refaire.

Sinon c'est très simple, Itachi m'a demandé de me mettre à genoux puis a mis son sexe devant mon visage. Une seule possibilité s'offrait à moi. Je sortis ma langue, léchai ses bourses, remontai lentement sur toute sa longueur avant de jouer avec son magnifique gland puis de prendre toute sa virilité dans ma bouche et faire des aller et retour dessus. C'était lui qui maintenait ma tête m'obligeant à garder mon rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma bouche. Il m'ordonna même de tout avaler, ne désirant pas le contrarié je le fis, léchant jusqu'à la dernière goute de sperme sur son sexe. Elle peut constater que je suis innocent. Encore.

« Et la troisième fois que tu as ''baisé'' avec Itachi... »

Houlà c'est qu'elle devient presque vulgaire ma petite rosée. Langage jeune fille, langage. Si à son caractère de cochon elle rajoute la vulgarité, elle ne risque pas de se trouver un mec un jour.

« …tu n'as pas songé que c'était vraiment abusé, un brin téméraire ? »

Téméraire ça veut dire la même chose que ''Teme'' ? Elle invente des mots là, non ?

Puis la troisième fois je répondais simplement à une invitation. De la politesse. Comment aurais-je pu me douter un seul instant qu'une banale invitation à boire un verre chez lui se transformerait en partie de sexe sauvage ? C'est une manie dans cette famille il semblerait. Je ne suis pas devin pour savoir que je finirais complètement nu à quatre pattes sur le parquet dans son salon, son pénis entre mes fesses ? Je précise, tout cela à sec sans préparation. J'en ai eu mal au derrière pendant trois jours.

Le sauvage !

« Abstinence, ça te dit rien ce mot ? »

Pourquoi emploie-t-elle plein de mots compliqués ? Abstinence, c'est lorsque l'on ne vote pas ? C'est ça ? Quel rapport avec l'élection de l'hokage ? Bon je serai le futur Rokudaime mais là n'est pas la question.

Reconcentre-toi sur moi Sakura.

« Fidélité, ça te parle ? »

Fidélité : qui reste fidèle. Exemple : le chien est un animal fidèle.

Voilà je connais la définition du mot, pas de soucis, je ne suis pas idiot. Les blagues sur les blonds sont stupides et infondées. J'ai un cerveau. Quel rapport avec mon problème ? J'suis pas un chien moi donc cela ne s'applique pas à mon cas.

« Et après ça tu t'étonnes que Sasuke et Itachi te cherchent ? »

Quoi ils me cherchent ? Ils sont déjà de retour ?

Un peu oui que je suis étonné ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi au lieu de s'entre-tuer tous les deux ? Rien ne vaut un fratricide de temps à autre pour resserrer les liens familiaux.

Tout est de la faute d'Itachi lorsque l'on y regarde de plus près. Ces deux-là ne sont que des ingrats. Voilà comment ils me remercient alors que j'ai donné de ma personne, de mon corps, pour leur bien-être, pour les satisfaire.

« Je crois rêver...Tu couches avec les deux frères, patate ! Ça ne se fait pas... ou sinon seulement dans les fantasmes les plus fous. »

Justement ils sont fous. Ils fantasmaient sur moi tous les deux. N'est-ce pas dingue ça ?! Peut-être que quelqu'un aurait dû leur dire que cela n'était pas bien, que tous les fantasmes ne se réalisent pas. Genre Tsunade si elle faisait correctement son travail, mais bon passons, le mal est fait.

« La prochaine fois, réfléchis à deux fois avant d'exciter un mec dans leur genre. »

Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait pour les exciter moi, c'est mon charme naturel qui a du opérer tout seul. Je ne contrôle pas toujours les phéromones qui émanent de moi.

C'est pas d'ma faute !

Puis ce n'est pas non plus parce que je dis à un mec (bon ok à Itachi) qu'il a une belle queue qu'il doit absolument me la mettre dans la bouche ou dans le cul !

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai sous-entendu qu'un type (encore Itachi) devait être doué au pieu qu'il doit obligatoirement me le prouver !

Ce n'est parce que deux ou six fois (bon peu importe le nombre en fait) j'ai pu sans le faire exprès laisser croire que me faire prendre par un gars bien monté (toujours Itachi) qu'il faut forcément me pilonner comme un malade.

Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais allumé quand même ou dragué. C'est dingue tout de même !

Enfin voilà quoi, mais apparemment Sakura ne semble pas vouloir m'aider à solutionner mon problème, alors que je suis innocent. Très bien. Qu'elle ne compte plus sur moi pour lui ramener des sextoys délurés lors de mes nombreuses missions hors du pays du feu. C'est elle qui sera perdante, je n'ai pas besoin de vibromasseur, moi.

Tant pis il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution demander une mission d'infiltration pour une durée indéterminée très, très loin de Konoha. Prendre la fuite est un signe de lâcheté ? Ok, j'assume, je suis lâche, un poltron même. Mais j'ai le sens de la survie, je tiens à ma peau.

Le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, je salue Sakura avant de tourner les talons et partir en direction de mon appartement. Je ne dis pas merci pour sa non-assistance à personne en danger. J'espère que si je meurs elle prendra perpète.

Fausse amie.

Demain à la première heure, j'irais harceler la Cinquième jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne gain de cause.

« Ouais c'est ça, salue bien Sasuke et Itachi de ma part lorsque tu les verras, enfin si tu en ressors vivant bien sûr. »

Comme si j'étais assez bête pour croiser ces deux monstres en même temps. D'ailleurs n'en rencontrer aucun est encore mieux. Excellent plan, les éviter !

Sakura s'éloigne en rigolant comme une démente. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, semble-t-il ! Sale jalouse ! Je suis victime de mon succès. Pauvre de moi.

Mission pour les jours à venir : trouver une planque dans le genre grotte ou île déserte pour y finir mes jours sans risquer de tomber nez à nez avec les deux monstres à mes trousses.

Un Uchiha seul, je peux affronter mais deux... Il faut être suicidaire. Pas mon cas. Puis merde je n'ai jamais demandé à coucher avec eux. Ils se servent de mon corps et c'est moi qui dois en payer le prix. Le monde est trop injuste.

Quelle idée aussi d'avoir pour petit ami un homme sans sens de l'humour et possessif en plus.

Faudra que je revoies mes critères de sélection niveau mec. Premièrement ne jamais coucher en même temps avec deux hommes potentiellement dangereux et puissants. Puis peut-être aussi ne pas sortir avec deux frères, ça peut être gênant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ces deux Uchiha soient aussi sexy et bandants ? Tout ce que j'aime en sorte.

Est-ce ma faute si faible est la chair ? Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Mon allure est rapide, il y a un paquetage à finir et la poudre d'escampette à prendre avant de croiser Sasuke.

La Godaime est vraiment une sadique. Elle le savait pourtant que j'avais couché ''malgré moi'' avec les deux frères, non ?! Quelle idée farfelue que d'envoyer ces deux-là en mission ensemble en sachant cela. N'a-t-elle donc pas songé un seul instant qu'ils pourraient parler de moi et que Sasuke pourrait apprendre que je me suis fait sauter par son frère pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Tout est de la faute de Tsunade, mais comme toujours elle s'en lave les mains.

Lâcheuse !

Un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je marque une pause, me retourne. Personne. La paranoïa me gagne pour entendre des sons qui n'existent pas. Je reprends mon chemin accélérant la cadence. Encore des sons de pas. Nouvel arrêt, coup d'œil. Rien. Mon cœur bat à vive allure. Mon immeuble n'est plus loin.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. Je souffle soulagé. Enfin à l'abri.

J'allume la lumière, fais quelques pas jusque dans le séjour. Mes pieds s'arrêtent net. Sasuke est assis sur mon canapé, semblant m'attendre. Merde ! Moment de panique. Tentative de marche arrière vers la sortie. Itachi se tient debout devant la porte.

Mon cœur cesse de battre. Je suis mort.

Au secours Kami-sama ! A l'aide Bouddha. Yahvé, Allah, n'importe qui, help me. Save me.

Comme une statue de cire je reste figé, toute couleur quittant mon visage. La démarche féline, l'air carnassier, Sasuke s'avance vers moi. Derrière moi Itachi s'est aussi rapproché. Je retiens ma respiration, affolé telle une proie pris au piège. Penser logiquement est impossible, toute réflexion parasitée par la peur. Je suis dans la mouise.

« Bonsoir Dobe, ça fait un moment. »

Oui ça fait un moment mais pas assez à mon goût, une semaine de plus voire un mois cela aurait été parfait. Les effusions sentimentales et tout ça c'est pas trop mon truc. Les retrouvailles à trois… pas assez intimes, trop de monde… deux personnes en trop. Eux.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler (sauver ma peau en sorte) mais impossible de débloquer ma mâchoire.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu me fuis, non ?! »

Le fuir ? Allons bon, de suite les grand mots. Pourquoi chercherais-je à fuir pour sauver ma peau ? Quelle idée saugrenue. Je maintiens juste une certaine distance entre nous pour ne pas le lasser. Garder intacte la flamme du début. Voilà tout. Puis pourquoi le fuirais-je alors qu'il vient à peine de rentrer, non ? J'avais dans l'intention de partir avant même de le (les) croiser.

« Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué au moins, chaton, demande Itachi. »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Qu'est-ce que ce mec raconte ? Est-il malade ? Ne voit-il donc pas que son sociopathe de frère est là et que ce dernier risque de faire de moi de la chair à saucisse ?

Mon corps se pétrifie en sentant la main d'Itachi caresser paresseusement mon cou tout en s'aventurant dans mes cheveux. Incapable du moindre mouvement mon regard fixe celui de Sasuke face à moi.

Une langue humide et chaude commence à laisser des sillons mouillés sur ma nuque. Je frissonne. J'vais mourir, mourir.

Mais que fait-il donc ? Que veut-il démontrer ? Il veut prouver à son frère que je l'ai bien trompé ? S'il ne s'arrête pas, Sasuke va nous massacrer tous les deux parce qu'Itachi est aussi (bien plus) coupable que moi. Je suis bien trop jeune et trop canon pour mourir maintenant. Si Itachi a des tendances suicidaires qu'il s'éloigne de moi, pitié. Ma vie est bien trop précieuse pour qu'elle s'achève ce soir.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé au moins lorsque je n'étais pas là, Naruto? »

Mais tais-toi donc Itachi. Ferme ton clapet, je ne suis pas candidat au suicide, merci !

Sans cesser son manège, la main d'Itachi vient se perdre sur mon torse, caressant mes pectoraux, effleurant négligemment mes tétons.

Ce mec est fou, j'avais encore quelques doutes mais ils sont à présent dissipés. C'est un névropathe ! La folie est génétique chez eux.

Sans ciller Sasuke nous fixe, le visage impassible. Je tente de résister, de rester de marbre comme mon petit ami mais cela m'est impossible. Au travers de mon t-shirt Itachi pince doucement mes tétons. Mon corps réagit malgré moi. Itachi suçote la peau sensible entre mon cou et mon oreille. Le salaud ! C'est une de mes zones érogènes. Sa main se faufile sous mon t-shirt et ses doigts redessinent mes abdominaux. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. C'est si dur, une douce torture !

Ce mec est un malade !

« Mon absence ne t'as pas trop pesé, Dobe. »

La voix polaire de Sasuke m'arrache à mon délicieux supplice et me refroidit aussitôt. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour répondre mais à la place c'est un gémissement qui en sort. Merde ! Sasuke va me buter. Pitié que ce taré d'Itachi cesse de me torturer, sinon je vais craquer.

« Naruto n'a manqué de rien, Itachi caresse ma nuque et y dépose un baiser, je me suis bien occupé de lui durant ton absence petit frère. N'est-ce pas chaton ? »

Mais ne peut-il pas ce taire ce type ? Le visage impénétrable Sasuke se rapproche de nous Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe complètement dépassant les limitations de vitesse autorisées. Je vais faire un infarctus là. J'avale difficilement ma salive et en profite pour une ultime prière muette.

Pitié Kami-Sama, j'veux pas mourir, j'veux pas mourir. Sauvez-moi, faites un putain de miracle bordel.

Puis un air mauvais prend place sur le visage de Sasuke. Il n'oserait pas tuer un homme sans défense et surtout devant témoin ?

« Je déteste être cocu, Naruto.

_ Êt… être… co...Co…cu…

_J'ai horreur des personnes infidèles, Dobe. »

Cocu, donc c'est ça être infidèle ? Je n'savais pas. Je ne le serais plus jamais Promis, juré craché. Pitié, pitié ne me tue pas Sasuke, je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. Parole de jûnin. Je peux même me mettre à genoux s'il le faut.

« Je vais devoir te punir, Naruto. Tu mérites une bonne leçon… »

Punis-moi tant que tu voudras mais laisse-moi la vie sauve.

Sasuke sourit, mauvais, et mon corps frémit de terreur. Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon. Pourquoi sort-il un kunaï ? Veut-il me trancher la gorge, mais je croyais qu'il voulait me punir pas me tuer ?! C'est un peu radicale comme punition la mort, non ?!

Dans un mouvement rapide et expert Sasuke met en pièce mes vêtements. Ma veste et mon t-shirt se retrouvent à mes pieds.

« Sasuke est beaucoup trop impulsif, chuchote Itachi à mon oreille, tu ne trouves pas chaton ? »

Itachi commence à défaire ma ceinture, déboutonne ma braguette, puis fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes.

Ne vient-il pas de dire que son frère est un impulsif ? Traduction : il bute plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit. Alors pourquoi ce mec dingue finit de me déshabiller devant le sociopathe de service ?

« Moi je ne suis pas aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas chaton? Je t'ai bien traité lorsqu'il n'était pas là, non? »

Tais-toi donc Itachi, bon sang. Pourquoi vouloir étaler ces moments d'égarements sur la place publique ?

Mon corps se crispe lorsque sa main se saisit de mon sexe. Pitié que quelqu'un arrête Itachi, ce type est malade il est bon à faire enfermer.

Finalement des deux frères c'est bien lui le plus cruel.

« Tu es déjà excité, chaton. Est-ce le fait que Sasuke nous regarde qui te fait tant bander, murmure Itachi alors que je sens le regard vénéneux du cadet sur moi. »

Brutales et agressives, des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. C'est Sasuke, je reconnais le contact de sa bouche. Estomaqué, j'ouvre grand les yeux. Le baiser est violent et impatient. Complètement Sasuke. J'adore ses baisers. Intenses, fiévreux. Il me mord les lèvres me soumettant à son désir. Son baiser est avide, dominateur. Ma bouche subit les assauts sans pouvoir reprendre mon souffle dans cet échange intense. Malgré ce baiser rude je suis ravi. Finalement peut être qu'il désirait simplement m'effrayer.

Dans mon dos, Itachi continue à mordiller mon cou et de caresser lascivement mon membre qui peu à peu durci. Entre la bouche de son frère et ses mains expertes je suis bien. Je finis même par me laisser aller lorsque le plaisir commencer à monter en moi.

Les baisers de Sasuke, les effleurements d'Itachi. C'est juste trop bon. Si c'est cela ma punition alors j'en redemanderai plus souvent.

Très rapidement tout prend fin. Itachi stoppe ses caresses et s'éloigne de moi, Sasuke cesse de m'embrasser. Je ne suis pas devin mais je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi. Les choses vont se gâter.

Ça sent le roussi !

Contre toute attente, Sasuke quitte le vestibule en me tirant par le bras en direction de ma chambre. Je le suis sans opposer de résistance.

Ensuite sans ménagement il me pousse sur le lit. Itachi referme la porte derrière nous. Pourquoi rentre-il aussi dans la chambre lui ? Qu'il arrête de nous suivre. Kami-Sama venez-moi en aide, faites entendre raison à ce garçon.

Mon petit ami se débarrasse de sa veste de jûnin et défait les boutons de son pantalon avant de s'avancer vers moi. D'un doigt sur mon menton, il rapproche mon visage de son sexe au repos.

« Suce-moi. »

C'est un ordre. Je tente de jeter un coup d'œil vers Itachi adossé au chambranle de la porte mais la main de Sasuke m'oblige à ne regarder que lui.

« C'est de moi que tu t'occupes Dobe alors ouvre ta bouche et suce-moi. »

Son ton est froid, autoritaire. Il est préférable que j'obéisse. Il me présente de nouveau son sexe et d'une main sur mon menton me fait comprendre que je dois le prendre en bouche.

Lentement ma langue remonte toute la longueur de son membre jusqu'à son gland qu'elle lèche timidement, hésitante. Une main dans mes cheveux, Sasuke me tire en arrière.

« Je sais que tu es plus doué que ça Naruto alors suce vraiment. »

Derrière, j'entends Itachi pouffer. Je sens ensuite sa main sur ma croupe remonter jusqu'à mon dos, lentement. J'en frisonne, tétanisé le regard ancré dans celui de Sasuke. L'aîné est maintenant devant moi à côté de son frère.

« Peut-être que Naruto veut nous sucer en même temps, dit dans un sourire Itachi. Je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça. N'est-ce pas chaton ? »

Que je n'attends que ça ? Non mais ça va pas la tête oui !? J'suis en garçon correct moi. Pour qui me prend-il cet Itachi comme si moi j'avais déjà fait un truc comme ça… bon ok cela a pu m'arriver mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, j'étais ivre mort. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Itachi défait le bouton de son pantalon, puis baisse sa braguette et sort son sexe à demi érigé de son caleçon. Non mais il est sérieux ? Je lance un regard craintif vers Sasuke. Le regard sombre, il ne réagit pas.

Itachi avance son membre devant ma bouche et passe le gland d'où perlent quelques gouttes sur mes lèvres.

« Allez chaton, fais nous plaisir, montre comme tu es un gentil garçon… ne sois pas timide. »

Lentement ma bouche s'ouvre et du bout de la langue récupère du pré-sperme sur le gland d'Itachi avant de faire la même chose sur celui de Sasuke. Ils sont délicieux. Les deux frères grognent d'impatience.

Mettant ma gêne de côté, je caresse d'abord les bourses pleines des deux hommes. Elles sont douces et lourdes dans ma paume. Je les malaxe doucement, les faisant rouler dans le creux des mains. Je goûte leur texture du bout de la langue, puis les mordille avant de les prendre en bouche. Je les suce et elles deviennent plus lourdes et tendues sous ma langue.

Je les abandonne pour remonter sur la longueur du membre érigé de mon petit ami. Juste à côté de ma joue Itachi me montre son sexe, me signifiant de ne pas l'oublier. Je prends leur virilité dans les mains et descend du lit. Je me place à genoux face à eux et commence sucer le gland de l'un et de l'autre à tour de rôle avant d'enfoncer celui d'Itachi plus profondément dans ma bouche. A ce geste, il émet un son guttural exprimant son plaisir. Je fais des va-et-vient sur sa queue tout en masturbant celle de Sasuke au même rythme. Dans ma bouche, le membre d'Itachi se met à durcir et gonfler. J'accélère ma cadence et il halète de plus en plus. Ses sons érotiques se répercutent sur ma propre virilité, me faisant bander. Je sors le sexe d'Itachi de ma bouche et prend à la place celui de Sasuke.

Il est déjà bien dur.

Itachi caresse mon dos tout en descendant lentement sur ma croupe. Ses mains s'attardent sur mes fesses. Il s'installe derrière moi tandis que je m'occupe du sexe de son frère avec application, bien que mon corps se soit crispé en sentant les mains d'Itachi venir de plus en plus souvent sur ma raie.

Itachi se met à quatre pattes. Il écarte mes fesses et y glisse sa langue. J'hoquette, surpris. Mon corps se détend. Sa langue fait le tour de mon petit trou. C'est agréable. Il mouille ma rondelle, le suce et le taquine avec ses dents. C'est agréable. Je m'abandonne à ce délice et en oublie la queue de Sasuke dans ma bouche. Je me cambre plus, offrant entièrement mon cul à sa bouche inquisitrice. Sa langue force mon entrée, et sans difficulté s'introduit en moi. J'halète lorsque il me fait l'amour avec sa langue et entrant et sortant en moi. Je bande plus fort. C'est juste trop bon.

Je grogne lorsqu'Itachi se relève arrêtant de s'occuper de mon intimité. Sasuke se manifeste en appuyant ses mains sur ma tête. Merde je l'avais oublié. Son sexe est devant mes lèvres.

Une fessée s'abat sur mon derrière. Je sursaute. Etonné et un brin furieux. Itachi glousse dans mon dos. Une autre claque sur mes fesses.

Non mais ça suffit oui ! J'suis pas un gosse pour que l'on me donne la fessée.

Je me relève pour protester contre ce traitement injustifié mais Sasuke me retient en tirant sur mes cheveux.

Sans prévenir, il fourre sa queue bandée dans le fond de ma gorge, m'étouffant au passage. Je tousse et des larmes naissent aux coins de mes yeux. Sans me laisser le temps de prendre de l'air il commence à aller et venir dans ma bouche avec force. J'ouvre plus largement ma bouche par réflexe pour tenter de respirer un peu, mais rien n'y fait. Son sexe est plus large que celui de son frère et prend toute la place disponible dans ma bouche.

En même temps je sens le bout du gland d'Itachi frotter mon petit trou. Il pousse un peu, une première fois. Il refait encore la même chose une seconde fois. Il pousse un râle puis répéte plusieurs fois son manège.

Itachi se penche vers moi, son souffle chaud est sur mon cou.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton joli petit cul, chaton. »

Pour ça il faudrait qu'il me prépare, et bien de préférence et surtout qu'il mette la dose de lubrifiant.

Son pouce a remplacé son gland et fait des petits cercles sur mon anus avant de s'y enfoncer légèrement. Il le ressort et masse ma chair offerte.

Pour préparer la pénétration commencer par le pouce n'est pas le mieux mais bon cela aurait pu être pire.

Tant qu'il pense à mettre au moins deux autres doigts et détendre mon anneau de chair avant de fourrer son sexe en moi pas de problème. Et surtout qu'il n'oublie pas de bien me lubrifier.

Son haleine chaude dans le creux de mon oreille, il murmure.

« Je te veux bien serré sur ma queue, chaton. Je veux sentir ton cul m'aspirer. »

Il est plus cru que d'habitude dans ses mots mais cela m'excite.

''Bien serré'' ?

Non mais attends ! Il vient de dire quoi là ? Que pense-t-il pouvoir faire ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. C'est tout, pas d'autre préparation ?

Son gland force mon petit trou. Sasuke décide à ce moment-là d'imprimer une cadence plus rapide sur ma bouche.

Je ressens comme une brûlure dans mon cul lorsqu'Itachi force le passage en moi centimètre par centimètre, forçant mon anus serré. Son sexe pourtant moins épais que celui de son frère parait monstrueux dans mon petit trou à peine préparé.

Alors que je retire le pénis de Sasuke de ma bouche, celui-ci saisit l'arrière de mon crâne et sans sommation me donne un puissant coup de rein sa verge allant taper le fond de ma gorge. Malgré moi les larmes me montent aux yeux à cause de cette intrusion violente.

Itachi retire complètement sa queue de moi avant de se rengainer d'une brutale poussée. Sans me laisser un instant de répit Sasuke commence littéralement à baiser ma bouche de sa bite. Le prendre entièrement jusqu'au fond de ma gorge est une vraie torture. Par instant j'essaie de respirer difficilement par le nez.

Son sexe va si loin en moi (alors que je ne le croyais pas possible) que mes lèvres touchent les poils de son pubis.

L'agression sur ma bouche est si violente que de la bave coule sur mon menton ne pouvant avaler ma propre salive.

Itachi me laboure sans ménagement et peu à peu mes chairs se dilatent s'adaptant à sa bite. Ses coups de butoirs font claquer ses bourses contres mes fesses. Je sens parfaitement chaque va-et-vient qu'il fait sur mon cul, la manière donc mon sphincter se serre et desserre sur sa queue.

Ils me baisent dans tous les trous avec force et violence.

Ces deux types sont des bêtes sauvages.

Pour beaucoup de mec gay se faire deux types hyper sexys est le top du fantasme, ben pour moi cela ne l'est plus, c'est le summum du cauchemar.

C'est plus qu'une punition là. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. J'ai compris la leçon, ils ont ma parole : Je ne batifolerai plus lorsque mon mec ne sera pas là et surtout je ne le tromperai plus avec son frère.

Pitié qu'ils arrêtent je vais mourir. Je ne recommencerai plus je resterai fidèle… ça ne sert pas qu'à définir les chien ce mot au bout du compte.

Ils me baisent comme des bêtes en rut et pourtant malgré la douleur et la honte ma queue bande. Elle bande même dure comme pierre. Il faut que je m'occupe de mon sexe mais impossible en étant malmené par ses deux animaux sauvages.

La cadence de Sasuke est moins soutenue. Son sexe gonfle au fond de ma gorge. Sasuke crispe plus fortement ses mains dans mes cheveux. Sans me laisser la possibilité de retirer sa bite de ma bouche il jouit en de puissants jets. Son sperme épais, chaud et salé descend tout au fond de la gorge. Je ne peux pas tout avaler et le trop plein coule par les commissures de ma bouche.

Ses mains fermement sur mes hanches, Itachi se déchaîne toujours sur mon anus. Ses coups de butoirs sont toujours aussi soutenus. Je respire et gémis librement maintenant qu'une immense queue ne bâillonne plus ma bouche.

Lorsque je saisis mon sexe Itachi se retire complètement de moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me masturber aussi ?

Je relève la tête et vois les deux frères nus côte à côte. Sasuke rebande déjà ? Bizarre.

Itachi commence à se branler au-dessus de mon visage. Non mais il ne va pas faire ça quand même non ?! Il ne va pas oser ? Pas un facial quand même ?

Il ferme les yeux sa main s'active frénétiquement sur son membre. Il en tremble presque. Son visage se crispe. Une première giclée. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas recevoir du foutre dessus. Mon visage est inondé de sa jouissance. J'en ai un peu sur les cheveux et je lèche ce que j'ai sur les lèvres. Pas le choix.

La punition est finie on dirait ! Yes !

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, chaton, dit Itachi. »

Avec un coin de drap je m'essuie le visage et dans mon dos Sasuke a passé une main sur mon torse. Ses lèvres embrassant ma nuque. Ses baisers sont brûlants tout comme son corps.

« On a croisé Sakura avant de venir ici, Dobe. Commence Sasuke. »

Ah bon ils ont vu cette traitresse ? Cette fausse amie qui ne désirait pas m'aider ? J'espère juste pour son propre bien qu'elle n'a rien dit de mal sur moi.

Itachi s'installe devant entre mes cuisses, ses mains caressent mon ventre, remontant sur mon cou. Il me fait un immense sourire.

« … c'est elle qui nous a dit où te trouver… »

La salope ! Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas mais de là à envoyer ces deux fauves à mes trousses, c'est trop.

Sasuke me caresse le téton gauche en le pinçant tendrement tout en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

« …puis elle nous a donné un petit cadeau en nous assurant que tu l'apprécierais à sa juste valeur… »

Bon si elle a fait un cadeau je veux bien la pardonner. Mais qu'elle ne pense pas s'en sortir comme cela à chaque fois. Attends pourquoi donnerait-elle mon cadeau à ces deux psychopathes alors que l'on s'est croisé tout à l'heure ? Savait-elle qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés de mission ? Et elle m'a laissé l'inviter au resto alors que…. Oh la garce !

Itachi embrasse mes lèvres, caresse ma joue et me fixe, le regard pétillant. Ça sent le coup fourré ça.

Si tu m'as fait une crasse Sakura je te fais la peau.

« …grâce à son cadeau nous allons pouvoir tenir toute la nuit et te combler encore et encore, sans que tu n'aies à choisir entre Itachi et moi… »

Minute là ! Comment ça me combler ? C'est quel genre de cadeau ça que l'on offre si c'est pour que mon corps soit malmené ? Un cadeau piégé.

Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa.

« … et comme il faut que tu comprennes la leçon… »

Quoi, ce n'était pas fini ?

L'érection de Sasuke contre mon dos fait la lumière dans mon esprit. Ne me dites pas que… Putain cette garce a osé. Elle leur a fabriqué des pilules d'endurance !

Sakura salope, j'aurais ta peau ! J'espère que tu finiras vieille fille avec plein de chats pour seuls compagnons.

Sans attendre Sasuke me couche sur le dos, vient se placer face à moi entre mes cuisses avant de remonter mes jambes et les mettre sur ses épaules.

Quoi un autre round ? Je vais pas tenir, moi ! J'ai une petite santé et une condition physique assez moyenne. Je ne suis pas une machine moi.

Je te buterai Sakura ! Je te buterai, je te le jure.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était si réticente à l'idée de m'aider. Je vois maintenant pourquoi elle riait comme une cinglée lorsque l'on s'est séparés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Lentement, Sasuke guide son sexe dans mon intimité. Je ressens bien son gland qui me pénètre en premier puis toute sa longueur qui s'enfouit tout au fond de moi.

« Tu es encore si serré bébé mais on va arranger ça. »

Sasuke se met à bouger entre mes cuisses avec souplesse, son sexe sortant et rentrant sans discontinuer. A chacun de ses coups de rein ma bite tape contre mon ventre m'arrachant des halètements de plaisir. Mes couilles sont pleines, mon sexe raide, mon gland gonflé et rouge. Je veux jouir. Maintenant. J'empoigne ma hampe pour commencer à me masturber mais Sasuke arrête mon geste.

« Non non, tu ne te branles pas, dobe, tu vas venir comme ça. Juste avec ma queue qui te défonce. »

Je suis sans doute un pervers mais en attendant ses mots crus, je jouis. Me déversant longuement sur mon ventre. Et je ressens encore mieux Sasuke en moi maintenant que mon sphincter se resserre plus douloureusement sur son sexe. Je suis à bout de souffle, le regard brillant, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou mes esprits, Sasuke se remet à me ramoner comme un malade. Tapant toujours plus fort ce nerf en moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir mais aussi de douleur. Mon sexe revient peu à peu à la vie.

Sasuke relève un peu plus mes jambes, m'obligeant à prendre appui sur mes épaules pour lui offrir mon cul surélevé.

J'hurle à chaque poussée en moi tant l'angle de pénétration est délicieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me déchirer en deux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Mon petit ami est déchaîné comme mu par une force sauvage. Ses coups de butoirs sont puissants, désordonnés, violents. Il va me tuer s'il continue. Je veux qu'il arrête mais en même temps j'en veux encore plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu leur donner comme drogue cette diablesse de Sakura ? Elle prémédite vraiment ma mort. Cette fille est un suppôt du démon.

Dans mes cheveux je sens la main d'Itachi. Quoi il est toujours là ? Il n'est pas parti ? Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure.

« Mon petit frère est un vrai animal parfois, tu ne trouves pas Naruto ? »

Puis il éclate de rire avant de présenter au-dessus de moi ses bourses pleines. Il est de nouveau en érection lui aussi ?

Sale sorcière Sakura ! Sois maudite !

« Occupe-toi de moi aussi chaton. »

Du bout de la langue je goûte la peau douce des couilles d'Itachi. La texture est veloutée. C'est agréable. Je les titille en les mordillant, les englobe, les lèche, les fais rouler dans ma bouche… quand je peux. Car le pilonnage que me fait subir Sasuke est assez physique.

Dans un angle bizarre Itachi fourre son sexe dans ma bouche, je ne peux pas le prendre entièrement mais cela semble lui convenir en le faisant entrer et sortir de ma moiteur.

Moi qui aime le sexe je suis puni par là où j'ai fauté. J'aurai vraiment mal au cul demain c'est une certitude.

Itachi retire son pénis de ma bouche et Sasuke arrête sa tentative de meurtre par le sexe.

Sasuke me vole un baiser, puis son frère fait de même. Ils m'embrassent à tour de rôle. Ils me sourient tous les deux et là j'ai une boule au ventre. Je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre j'en suis certain.

C'est Sasuke qui se lance et parle.

« Nous avons une surprise pour toi, bébé… une surprise que tu ne vas pas oublier. »

Mon petit ami prend place sur le lit et s'allonge sur le dos avant de me tirer vers lui. Je tombe sur son torse puissant couvert de sueur. Il me fait un sourire canaille accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Kami-Sama, ce mec (mon mec) est trop beau.

Nous échangeons un baiser langoureux avant qu'il se me soulève pour m'empaler sur son sexe tendu. Il m'oblige à prendre toute sa longueur en moi. La pénétration est profonde à la fois douloureuse et incroyablement excitante.

Mon homme est vraiment bien membré. Est-ce une chance ou pas ?

Il embrasse la ligne de mon cou descendant sur ma clavicule, puis mes tétons qu'il mordille, les roulant entre ses dents. Il me les fait durcir.

Il soulève mes hanches me faisant glisser sur son pénis. Je gémis à chaque fois que sa queue touche ma prostate. J'en pleure presque tellement c'est bon. Ce petit traitement délicieux dure plusieurs minutes avant qu'Itachi ne se manifeste à nouveau.

Sa main caresse mon dos. Sa bouche butine mon cou, mes épaules. Sa main se balade sur le bas de mon dos.

Les caresses sont certes agréables mais il a eu son tour le grand frère mais à présent c'est mon petit ami et moi.

Allez ouste, on part !

Sasuke me couche carrément sur son torse. Il embrasse mes cheveux et me dit à l'oreille de me détendre.

J'suis détendu pas de souci.

Il donne des coups de hanche me pilonnant plus doucement. Le souffle d'Itachi est dans mon dos. Un cri sort du fond de ma gorge. Une autre intrusion en plus de la bite de mon petit ami dans mon anus qui s'écarte à outrance. Aucun d'eux ne bouge.

Kami-sama ils ne vont pas faire ça ? Ok je veux bien admettre être le dernier des salauds. Etre parfois une trainée (n'ayons pas peur des mots), c'est vrai. Mais est-ce une raison pour mériter cette punition ? Car c'est ça la vraie punition ! Oh putain, mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi.

« Tu vois Dobe comme tu ne savais pas lequel choisir de nous deux on s'est dit que ça serait bien que tu nous goûtes tous les deux au même moment et au même endroit. »

Mon petit ami est vraiment un psychopathe, j'en étais sûr. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Pas un truc aussi hard, pitié.

De la tête je fais non mais apparemment mes deux amants se fichent de mon avis. C'est super ! Vraiment super ! Je vais souffrir… non en fait je vais mourir, c'est clair.

Je serre les dents lorsque le sexe d'Itachi pousse en moi au côté de celui de son frère. Sasuke initie un mouvement de va et vient et leurs deux queues me déchirent. J'hurle. C'est trop ! Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Voilà ma vraie Punition : une double pénétration anale. Un threesome. Oui je suis volage, ok j'adore la bite mais je n'ai jamais reçu deux mecs en moi en même temps. Ça fait mal.

Les deux frères grognent de contentement appréciant l'étroitesse de mon trou. Pas étonnant ce n'est pas prévu pour en recevoir deux surtout d'aussi gros. Cet écartèlement est un supplice.

En rythme leurs sexes coulissent en moi. Pour la première fois de nos ébats, ils n'y vont pas à fond comme des malades et sont moins brutaux. L'acte en lui-même l'étant sans doute déjà suffisamment.

Sasuke croise mon regard, voit mes larmes et du bout de la langue il récolte les perles salées sur ma joue, puis il m'embrasse tendrement. Il souffle à mon oreille que je vais finir par apprécier. Je voudrais lui dire que cela m'étonnerait mais je suis trop concentré à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Leurs déhanchés sont lents, pleins de douceur l'un et l'autre s'appliquent à me caresser pour me faire oublier cette intrusion inhabituelle. Peu à peu la douleur devient moins intense et le plaisir prend peu à peu place. Je ne me laisse pas complètement aller mais je gémis malgré tout.

Les coups de reins deviennent alors plus amples, plus puissants. Mon corps ne fait plus que monter et descendre entre ceux de ses deux mâles dominants. A chaque poussée, mon sexe frotte contre le torse ferme de Sasuke du coup ce geste me branle et sans m'en rendre compte je jouis en criant sur les abdominaux de mon homme.

Itachi se retire et je me retrouve aussitôt sur le ventre, le fessier à peine relevé. Sasuke s'enfonce en moi en un coup ample. Je lâche un gémissement plus sonore. Il se retire pour se rengainer à nouveau plus profondément en maltraitant ma prostate déjà très sensible.

J'en pleure de bonheur et de douleur mélangés. Il me pilonne comme un fou, sans pause, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Je vacille sur mes appuis, les jambes en coton. Il me tient les hanches maintenant mon cul en l'air. Ce mec est une bête.

Promis juré craché je ne le tromperai plus jamais de ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais subir ça. Plus jamais je ne veux être baisé de cette façon.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me besogne mais je sais que mon anus s'en souviendra pendant des jours de ce traitement vigoureux. Il se retire de moi et je sens un filet de de sperme chaud sur mes fesses.

Il retombe mollement à mes côtés, nos visages se faisant face. Il me sourit, heureux. Repus ?! J'en doute avec les trucs que leur a filés cette démone de Sakura.

« Tu as été un brave garçon, Dobe. »

Il m'embrasse ensuite, j'essaie de répondre à son baiser mais je suis trop crevé.

Je sens Itachi se positionner derrière moi en chien de fusil puis me pénétrer. J'avais oublié qu'il n'avait pas encore joui.

Sa pénétration est moins intense que celle de son frère, tant mieux mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller en profondeur. Cela dure aussi moins longtemps et il vient au fond de moi. Je sens son foutre chaud me remplir et dégouliner le long de mes cuisses lorsqu'il se retire.

Itachi caresse mes cheveux et m'embrasse la nuque.

Allongé sur les draps souillés entre les deux mecs qui m'ont baisé la moitié de la nuit je finis par m'endormir, repu, fatigué, cassé et ayant compris la leçon.

Demain j'irai à l'hôpital (si je peux me lever bien sûr) pour buter Sakura. Elle souffrira mille morts avant que je ne l'achève.

Quelqu'un me mord l'épaule. Je n'ai même pas la force de me retourner pour voir lequel des deux est le coupable.

Puis un souffle sur mon cou, un baiser sur le torse, une caresse dans mes cheveux.

« Repose-toi un peu car la nuit n'est pas encore finie, chaton.

_QUOI ? »

Non mais ça ne va pas oui ? Elle n'est pas encore fini la punition ? J'ai compris c'est bon je ne suis pas une machine. Tout ça c'est la faute à cette incompétente de Cinquième de mes deux et cette sadique de Sakura.

C'est certain maintenant, demain l'on retrouvera mon cadavre sur ce lit, tué d'épuisement par ces deux loups assoiffés de sexe.

Sasuke qui est face à moi m'embrasse sur la bouche tandis qu'Itachi caresse mes hanches et mordille le lobe de mon oreille.

« Puis on s'est dit que comme tu n'arrives pas à choisir entre mon frère et moi, dit tout haut Itachi, nous avons décidé que nous te partagerons un jour sur deux et l'un d'entre nous deux t'accompagnera toujours en mission…

_Pour être sûr que tu n'ailles jamais voir ailleurs et pour te combler parfaitement, tu es si insatiable, finit Sasuke avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Des sociopathes ! Je l'avais bien dit ces deux-là sont des tarés en puissances, ils veulent me tuer à petit feu et personne pour lever le petit doigt dans ce village d'égoïstes et de jaloux. Kami-Sama aidez-moi ! Dès que je peux, je leur fausse compagnie et demande l'asile à Suna.

**_Fin !_**

* * *

_**Voilà voilà alors ! Alors Vous en pensez quoi de mon trio ? Pas trop hard ? Madre mia, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé écrire un truc pareil... (Se cache le visage dans ses mains, morte de honte)**_

_**A vot'e bon cœur M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle une petite review pour m'aider à supporter ces longs mois à venir sans avoir de pc.**_

_**Bon après ce petit interlude je retourne à mes histoires (à plusieurs chapitres… l'enfer. LOL)**_

_**A très bientôt pour un autre délire un peu plus sage... ou pas**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

_**Poutoux brumeux from Blagnac**_

_**Mimosa en mode totale insomnie**_


End file.
